Love Hurts
by Gunblader
Summary: What would happen if the events in Hallow Bastion were diffrent? mild Yaio


"Sora I know you can do better than that. Come on hit me with all you got." Yelled the silver haired boy. "Riku I know it was fun hen we were at home. But it's either I kill you or you kill me and I don't want to kill you." But as Sora was saying that Riku started to charge at Sora but before he hit Sora he dropped to his knees and started to cry. "I'm sorry Sora I didn't mean to hurt you. Maleficent told me if I killed you I would become stronger and undefeatable." All Sora did was dematerialized his keyblade and then he went to sit beside Riku to comfort him. "I know how you feel at home I thought if I defeated you I would become better at fighting." Then Sora hugged Riku and he started to rub Riku's back so he would stop crying. "I'm ok. I'll be fine." Then all of a sudden Riku was turned on his back. "Sora what are you going to do to me?" All Sora was did lie down on Riku's chest and listen to him breath. Then Riku could feel his shirt starting to get wet. "Sora what's the matter?" Then he lifted Sora's head and wiped the streak of tears from Sora's face with his thumb. "Riku I don't want to loose you again don't go further into the darkness." Riku wasn't expecting what would happen next. Right after Sora stopped crying Sora hugged Riku and then kissed him on the neck. "Sora what are you doing?" Suddenly Riku let out a grown in pleasure. 'Why am I getting turned on buy this?'

"Sora I didn't know you felt this way about me." All Sora did was kiss Riku and move one of his hands off Riku's shoulder down to the bump in Riku's pants then Sora started to play with the button on Riku's pants. Then Riku decided to help Sora so he unzipped Sora's red shirt that was attached to his shorts. Right after Riku got the zipper all the way down Sora got the button on Riku's pants undone. Then Sora pulled back from the kiss so both him and Riku could catch their breath. "Sora I know you don't want to fight me but you might have to because Ansem is possessing me."

All of a sudden Sora woke up. "Were am I thought I was at hallow bastion?" Sora couldn't tell were he was because the room was pitch black. "Your awake Sora. I thought you were dead." Sora tried to sit up but when he tried his body hurt like hell. "Were am I?" Before he could tell who was in the room the light was turned on. And sitting by the light switch was Leon. "What happened to me and why am I so sore and how did I get back to Traverse town?" All Leon did was get up off his chair and went to sit at the foot of the bed were Sora was lying. "I don't know Sora I found you right in front to the world exit and you were hardly breathing. So I carried you here to my house." All Sora did was look around as much as he could before his neck hurt. Then his stomach started to growl. "You should be hungry you've been out cold for the last three days. I'll make you some soup and ill get you a glass of water." Then Leon got up and walk out of the room. About 10 minutes later Leon cam back with a hot bowl of soup and a tall glass of water. "Sora your going to have a hard time feeding your self so I'll feed you tonight then I'll bring you some of my book so you have some thing to do." It was hard for Leon to feed Sora because he was acting like a baby. "Sora be a good boy and eat you soup." But Sora thought it was fun. "I thought you liked cleaning up my messes Leon?" Sora was teasing Leon he knew he didn't like to clean up Sora's messes. "Sora if you don't stop acting like this you can feed you're self." So Leon got up and walked out of the room but before he closed the door he heard Sora gave out a whimper of pain. "Leon I'm sorry I'll eat right." So Leon walked back to the bed and put his ass on the bed. Then he leaned towards Sora's face and pulled the island sent into his memory. Then he pushed some of the sable colored out of Sora's face. 'God he reminds me of Seifer so much but the sent is the only different thing. I wonder what he tastes like?" Sora was waiting for Leon to give Sora some more soup but instead of feeling the warm metal and the taste of soup in his mouth he felt Leon's tongue


End file.
